


Until We Close Our Eyes For Good

by CypressSunn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs for brothers who's only moral compass is each other. For jail busts and mental breaks wrapped in dreams of blue agave and sunlit beaches. For prophecies whispered and eyes opened and the roads that lead only to the gates of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Close Our Eyes For Good

**Author's Note:**

> 15 tracks in length. Genres include alt rock, rap rock, latin rock, electronic.

_ _

  
_"The Gecko Brothers ride again- and brother, that is a beautiful thing."  
_

  


  
_one_.  **Hey Brother, Andy Lange & Josh Golden. **Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

_two_.  **Ain't No Rest For The Wicked, Cage The Elephant.** No I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could- No there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good...

_three_.  **Hustle & Cuss, The Dead Weather.** You're easy to fool and easy to catch, and I don't know if I want you to, match my bets...

_four_.  **All Fired Up, Interpol.**  I dream of you draped in wires and leaning on the brakes, as I leave you with restless liars and dealers on the take. And I can read you like a gumshoe, watch this meeting hall sweat and shake. 

_five_.  **New Genious (Brother), Gorillaz.** Brother, sister too, do what you must do- Don't trust people you meet. Yeah, they might promise you that the river ain't deep... 

_six_.  **Lonely Boy, Matt Corby.** I got a love that keeps me waiting... 

_seven_.  **Long Way From Home, The Heavy.**  Got my mind like the Pope got God, got the blues when you seem so far. Temptation all around the air that I breath, but you don't have to worry cause you tamed the beast- 

_eight_.  **M.E.X.I.C.O., The Kills.** Running into trouble, running into trouble- You got heavenly eyes,a thousand highs. Always on a mission, it's not lovin', it's not kissin'- It's the heavenly ride, you still got wheels, kid. 

_nine_.  **Combat, Flobots.** (No known beat that can keep me lonely...) 

_ten_.  **Wolf Like Me, TV on the Radio.**  We could jet in a stolen car, but I bet we wouldn't get too far before the transformation takes and blood lust tanks and crave gets slaked- 

_eleven_.  **Put Your Lights On, Santana ft Everlast.** There's a darkness living deep in my soul... I still got a purpose to serve. So let your light shine, deep into my home. God, don't let me lose my nerve... Don't let me lose my nerve...

_twelve_.  **Red Eyes And Tears, Black Rebel Motorcycle Club.** Losing the reasons to breathe, I never lived- I'm losing the reasons to breathe, I never lived- Never lived, never lived, I'm in love... 

_thirteen_.  **Fuck Tony Montana (Instrumental), La Coka Nostra.**  

_fourteen_.  **Me and the Devil, Gill Scott-Heron.** Early this morning when you knocked upon my door, early this morning when you knocked upon my door, an I say, Hello Satan I believe its time to go...

_fifteen_.  **Bullets, Archive.** Come touch me like I’m an ordinary man, have a look in my eyes, underneath my skin there is a violence, it's got a gun in it's hand...

 

 

> [ _listen_ ](http://8tracks.com/cypresssunn/until-we-close-our-eyes-for-good)


End file.
